


Wonderlands and Wastelands

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Prompt Writings [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin and Mark are mentioned, Jeno's POV, May be turned into a full story at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Jeno always loved being outdoors. Especially in colorful clearings filled to the brim of flowers.





	Wonderlands and Wastelands

A hand brushed gently through a patch of flowers. Each petal comprised from shades of reds dipped in pinks and gold. A lone flower sits in the middle. Perfectly white without a single sign of tainting. Temptation pulling all those around to it yet remaining untouched. A butterfly coated in golds and silvers flutters towards the prized flower, only to suddenly veer off course as if burned by an invisible dome. A plump bumble bee buzzes in place of the butterfly. However, it doesn’t make it past the flowers circling the purest one. The tanned hand catching the small creature before it can hit the grassy plane. 

  
When the figure stands, he can make out an abundance of flowers beyond the patch of reds mixed with pinks and gold. To his right, a patch of blue and green seeps into the woods vanishing into the overgrowth. His left foot toes at a bright orange flower with yellowed tips. He places the bee within the orange and yellow patches as a resting place. A lone white flower sitting near the middle of each colorful swirl. With each foot fall, a path of crushed flowers are left behind. Marking where the figure once was and where he intends to go.

  
The clearing around him sat in a calming silence, not even disturbed by the breeze and animals passing by. Not a snap echoed as a deer leaps through the trees just beyond. Not a splash heard as a duck lands on a small pond a few paces away. Pure silence left untainted.

  
It’s lovely really. A wonderland one can only dream of at the tips of his fingers and soles of his feet.

  
The sun leaving a warmth that seeps down to the bone, pulling a smile to his lips as his eyelashes flutter. He can smell rain although the area is crisp and clear. He spins once, twice, before letting his body fall to the ground. His limbs light like a feather in doing so.

  
The world around him dissolves like paint spilling from a bucket. The once serine dream now pierced by shrill screams, gunshots whizzing by, and slurred orders being shouted. A pool of red collects under his body as a pink mask clouds his sight. He can barely make out the words being rushed above him.

  
“Jeno! Jeno you gotta stay with us!” A torn pink glove rubs the pained tears from his cheeks but he doesn’t respond. “Guys we’re losing him!”

  
“Jaemin leave him. We’ve got bigg-,” a fourth body falls before they can finish. A pool of purple dipped in black now replaces the wonderlands pool. Four white flowers sway in unison. But there’s no wind.

  
“Mark burn the bodies. We can’t risk them turning.” A boy in all green shouts over the groans and screams of the infected.

_  
He dreamed of wonderlands, but they walked through wastelands. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Prompt: Dreaming of wonderlands, walking to wastelands.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
